You Are Mine
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Caroline is finally ready, and Stefan wants to show her off.


**NO. 59 AS REQUESTED BY** karaline626 - _Anonymous said: Can u please do a Drabble where Caroline told Stefan she's ready for him. And Stefan showing off to everyone that she's his. Especially to other guys. Something funny and cute?_ **And I've combined with No. 58** - _Anonymous said: Can u write a cute Drabble where Stefan calls Caroline a cute nickname.?_

 **You Are Mine**

Caroline stood outside of Matt's house poised to knock. She was wearing a pretty white dress embroidered with red rose petals on the skirt, her hair was curled and hung over one shoulder. It had been six months since Stefan had told her he'd wait for her, and she was finally ready. She took a deep breath, and quickly rapped her knuckles on the door.

The door opened, and Matt answered. He smiled friendly at Caroline, his eyes sweeping over her, she looked beautiful, "Hey."

"Hey, Matt." Caroline smiled back, her hands shook with nerves as she smoothed them over her dress, "Is Stefan in?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded, "I'll just get him." He turned around to shout, when he startled at Stefan standing right behind him. He placed his hand against his racing heart and scolded, "Don't do that, man!"

"Sorry." Stefan offered an apology to Matt, but his eyes were stuck on Caroline. She was absolutely beautiful, her lovely hair was pulled over one shoulder which left her other shoulder bare, his eyes shamelessly feasted on the smooth and tempting skin before his eyes, wanting to brush kisses across that expanse of skin.

Matt switched his gaze between Stefan and Caroline, theirs eyes were locked together, and both of them seemed to have no idea that another person was there with them. He hoped that Caroline was here to tell Stefan that they could be together finally, as there was only so much moping he could take from Stefan. He left, not even bothering to say goodbye, they wouldn't have heard him anyway as they were too engrossed in each other.

"Caroline..." Stefan just loved to say her name, he loved the way it fit in his mouth, each syllable he caressed, stretching her name out as long as possible. He smiled at her, soft and loving, his eyes lit up as he gazed upon the woman he loved.

"Stefan..." Caroline chewed on her lip before asking shakily, "Can we talk?"

Stefan swallowed. Hope and fear were warring within him, Caroline could be about to make him the happiest he'd ever been, or she could rip his heart out and destroy his hopes forever. Unable to speak for the nerves stealing his voice, he stood aside and let Caroline enter the house. He trailed silently behind her until she sat on the couch, and hesitantly he sat beside her, leaving a space between them. His heart raced...

Caroline placed her hands in her lap, her eyes wide and nervous as she stared at Stefan. He was so handsome that he took her breath away, and all he was wearing was jeans and a grey v neck (she had a weakness for him in those). She swallowed nervously, licking her lips, and prepared to speak, "I woke up the other day. And I passed by what used to be my mom's room, and normally that makes my eyes fill with tears because I miss her so much."

Stefan reached across the space between them, and placed his hand on hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand soothingly, his eyes sympathetic to her pain, "That's natural, Caroline. It takes time to heal."

"I know." Caroline smiled brightly at Stefan, her eyes clear and free of the pain that had crippled her for months, "Which is why when I looked into her room... I smiled... and I could remember her without wanting to sob my heart out."

Stefan's breath caught, his eyes searched hers desperately for her meaning, praying it was what he had been hoping for everyday for the last six months.

Caroline scooted closer, so that her knees brushed against Stefan's. She raised her hand to cup his cheek, her thumb caressing his soft skin, her smile wide and hopeful, "I'm-I'm ready, Stefan."

Stefan's eyes closed, and he leant into the hand on his cheek. He nuzzled his nose against her hand, and pressed his lips against the pulse on her wrist, smirking as he felt the beat beneath his mouth increase. He placed his hand on her bare knee, her dress having ridden up, and gently squeezed her thigh before quick as a flash he lifted her into the air and onto his lap. Her laughing squeal brought a smile to his face, his arm curling around her waist, the other sliding within the softness of her curls to cup her jaw. His eyes gazed deeply into hers, and he confessed the words he had been holding onto for six months, and even longer, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline's heart skipped a beat hearing those words from Stefan's mouth. A big grin covered her face, and she cradled his face between her palms as she returned his feelings, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan crossed the distance between them, and covered her lips with his. He sighed in happiness at finally tasting her again, the wait had been long and torturous, but is was absolutely worth it for this right here in his arms, to have Caroline Forbes be his, totally and completely.

Caroline tilted her head to give Stefan better access, her hands sliding into his hair to pull him closer to her, her body on fire from where she pressed against him. A moan escaped her as he stroked his tongue against hers, his fingers tugging on her curls to pull her ever closer. She stroked her hands down his neck to his chest, her fingers curling in his top, the desire to rip it off him running through her head.

Stefan groaned into her mouth, his hands running down her back to cradle her ass, and pull her closer to his hardness confined in his jeans. His lips moved against hers passionately, his heart racing, desire for her coursing through every part of his body. He wanted to take her to his room and just spend the next few days worshipping every inch of her perfect body – and he knew it was perfect because he remembered it vividly – and not leaving her side for anything but blood and food. He tightened his hands on her ass, prepared to do just that when a throat was cleared.

Matt stood with his arms crossed, his eyes never leaving the embracing pair on his couch. The sight of his ex with Stefan didn't bother him at all but he was glad to have interrupted them as they looked seconds away from having sex on his couch.

Caroline broke away from Stefan, panting into his neck as she tried to gain control of her breathing, Stefan was an excellent kisser, and she could spend forever just tasting his lips, and get lost in the feeling of his hands spreading fire across her body.

Stefan was not going to release Caroline from his hold just because Matt was here, in fact, the sight of her ex – even one long since dead and buried – stirred up the need in him to declare that Caroline was off limits. He knew it was petty, and probably entirely unnecessary, but Stefan was determined to tell every single male within the vicinity of Mystic Falls that Caroline was his, and _only_ his. So he curled both arms around Caroline's back, kissed her shoulder before resting his chin there, and cocked his eyebrow at Matt, "Do you have a problem with me kissing my girlfriend, Matt?"

Matt almost wanted to laugh at the possessive look on Stefan's face, but he didn't want him to think for a moment that he still held any feelings towards Caroline anymore. They were just friends, "No, Stefan, I don't." He smirked, "What I do have a problem with is you having sex on my couch."

Caroline blushed, and was about to climb off of Stefan's lap when she felt his arms tighten into steel bands around her. She turned her head to look in his eyes and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping my girl close." Stefan answered, nuzzling his nose against hers, and breathing in her scent, "I'm not letting you go, Caroline."

Caroline's heart throbbed in her chest, butterflies in her stomach, and she released a shuddering breath. She dropped a kiss on his lips, and smiled in wonder at Stefan, "I'm not going anywhere, Stefan."

Stefan smiled before pulling her back to his lips.

Matt rolled his eyes, deciding to leave the pair alone. He couldn't resist shouting, "Not on the couch!"

* * *

Stefan walked into the grill proudly, Caroline's arm threaded through his. His grin was stretched wide across his face, and his eyes shined with happiness,. He stared down any guy who dared to even glance in her direction, pressing delicate kisses across her temple, declaring to all just who Caroline belonged to. He led her over to the bar, released her arm, placed his hands on her hips to help her onto a stool, and stood between her open legs. A sly smile on his lips.

"You think you're being so clever, don't you?" Caroline laughed flirtily, running her fingers down Stefan's arm to tangle their fingers together.

"Clever about what?" Stefan took their joined hands and rest them against his chest, a smile never leaving his face.

Caroline curled her other arm around Stefan's neck, pulled him down to join their lips together in a searing kiss. Pulling back she was satisfied that she left him panting, she smirked and winked at Stefan, "You're not the only one who can stake their claim, Stefan."

Stefan laughed delighted, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and his mouth pulled wide in a grin. His heart was completely full of Caroline, so he leant in to kiss her again, something he was becoming insanely addicted to. He was interrupted before his lips could press against hers.

"Ken and Barbie!" Damon drunkenly slurred, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders, and pulled Stefan to him in an awkward hug, "You finally together?"

Stefan couldn't stop the smile that came over his face, he didn't think he'd ever grow tired of referring to her as his girlfriend (except, maybe, when he could call her his wife). He shrugged off his brother's arm, wrapped his own arm around Caroline's back, and held her tight against him, "Caroline is my girl."

Caroline grinned up at Stefan, ran the back of her hand across his cheek, down his neck to rest her hand over his heart, "And Stefan is my guy."

"Mmm, I really like the sound of that." Stefan covered her lips with his, moaning at the feel of her against him. His hand rubbed across her back, his other cupping her jaw to deepen the kiss. He wanted to make sure everyone could see that she was his, possessiveness fuelling his desires, so that when he pulled back he growled, "Mine!"

Caroline was taken aback by the possessiveness in his tone. Stefan wasn't really the jealous type, or at least she hadn't noticed it much when he and Elena were together, so she was surprised at his need to claim her in front of everyone. She knew it was Stefan's own insecurities bleeding through, and knowing her own long list of things that made her insecure she could relieve Stefan of any worry on this. She smiled lovingly at him and whispered meaningfully, "I'm yours, Stefan." She curled her fingers in his shirt and pulled him to her, "And you are mine."

* * *

Stefan was waiting outside Whitmore for Caroline to come out. He missed her so much when she was away at college, and he found almost any excuse to come and see her. He knew this was an experience she wanted but sometimes he found himself biting his tongue against reminding her that she was immortal and therefore could go to college multiple times in different places. But he didn't because he knew that home still meant something to her, and she wasn't ready to leave this place just yet. One thing he knew was, whenever she eventually left, he would be right beside her.

Caroline appeared through the sea of people and her face broke into a smile as she spotted Stefan. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, "I missed you, Stefan."

Stefan buried his face in her neck, and sighed in happiness at having Caroline back in his arms. He curled his arms around her back, and kissed the soft skin of her neck, "I missed you too, sunshine."

Caroline blushed, smiling against his temple, "Sunshine? Aw, we've reached pet names."

Stefan chuckled, pulling back to look in her beautifully bright eyes, "You are my sunshine, Caroline." He kissed her cheek, and nuzzled her, "You have always brought light into my life."

Caroline kissed him softly, the smile still curving her lips, happiness radiated from her very being, and Stefan was the cause of it. The way he loved her was incredible, he was so caring, and considerate, and showed how much he loved her in a thousand different ways. And she returned his love just as fiercely, as she'd always loved with her entire heart, and though she had been hurt before, she trusted that Stefan would never do that to her.

Stefan buried his hand in her silken curls, as he devoured her mouth. Their mouths moved rhythmically against one another, with the occasional nibble of each others lips, moans falling from them only to be swallowed by the other. His heart racing as it always did when he was surrounded by her.

Caroline was starting to become lost in the haze of desire that Stefan was creating in her, and she knew if she didn't pull away soon that she wouldn't be able to. She finally pulled her head back, her neck on display, as she tried to get her breathing under control. Then she felt Stefan's hot mouth on her neck and she couldn't help but groan out his name, "Stefan!"

Stefan smirked against her neck, and continued his assault on her tempting throat, his teeth biting her flesh, and soothing it with his tongue and the suction of his mouth. The smooth expanse of creamy skin was too delectable for Stefan to be able to resist, not that he could ever resist Caroline.

Caroline finally dropped her legs and stepped back from Stefan. She almost giggled at the pout on his face. She reached for his hand, and tangled his fingers with hers, "I think its time we go home, hero."

"Hero, huh?" Stefan smirked, and pulled Caroline back into his side, his lips caressing the side of her face as he whispered huskily, "What if the hero part of me needs to recharge?"

Caroline smiled as she remembered the conversation with Stefan in the back of a car. She curled her arms around his neck, looked at him adoringly, and giggled, "Then we are just gonna have to find another name for you." She kissed his lips briefly, "For when you aren't feeling heroic."

"Mmm..." Stefan closed his eyes in bliss, a smile curling his lips, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, "Sounds like an idea." He opened his eyes to bump his nose against hers, "I love you, my sunshine."

Caroline bit her lip as she grinned, her eyes glowing with happiness and love, making the blue of her eyes almost electric. She played with the hair at the back of his neck and replied, "I love you too, _my_ hero."

Stefan beamed down at the love of his life, and without warning he swooped her legs out from under her to carry her in his arms. He looked down at her gorgeous shining face as he walked her to his car, and he couldn't help but say with all honesty, "You are my hero too, Caroline."

Well, how could Caroline respond to that? Stefan being perfect with words as usual. So, she pulled his head down to hers, and sighed in contentment as their mouths met in a loving and tender kiss.

The Hero holding his Sunshine protectively against him as he bathed in her light.

THE END

AN – I hope you all enjoyed it! This was a cute one to write.


End file.
